


[Podfic] The Thirteen Letters

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Womb to tomb, sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Thirteen Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> First of all: a huge thank you to the authors of this wonderful, incredible, amazing fic for giving permission to create fanwork of/for their work!!
> 
> While this is the second part of the Not Easily Conquered Series, it can be seen as a prequel to A Long Winter since it covers the years before that. I think that essentially all you might need to understand this is to read the summary of [A Long Winter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1799623/chapters/3859159).
> 
> This podfic contains me speaking French (those four years of taking French in school have only helped a bit; I hope my pronunciation isn't too bad), German (putting my 'native speaker-ness' to good use) and singing (no comment).  
> As per usual, I apologize for mispronunciations (I know there are some, but I realized it too late and rerecording those scenes and then inserting them would have sounded stranger in the end than just leaving the mistakes in, so). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Length: 03:12:20

Download: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xkz8g6zdl58ve5b/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Thirteen%20Letters%20mp3%20complete.mp3?dl=0) (264 MB) || [zip](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dao4pfw2z396mj0/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Thirteen%20Letters.zip?dl=0) (255.59 MB)

  I wanted to make a podbook version where the letters mark the beginning of each chapterbut the quality of the files sucked so much that in the end I decided to make a zip file so you can either, like, create your own podbook with the files or simply make an iTunes playlist or smth idk

 

since i got a request for doing this: here now the third chapter/all 13 letters arranged chronologically:

length: ~ 32:00

download: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6vhkw5k79oin0mf/TLL%20-%20chapter%203%20-%20compilation.MP3?dl=0) (44.97 MB)

 

[bloopers](http://wolfandwildling.tumblr.com/post/109416583115/good-evening-yall-i-come-to-present-to-you-the)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN AND JOY WHILE DOING THIS; SERIOUSLY and despite my perfectionism complaining about the little imperfections I'm quite proud of this ^.^


End file.
